1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to illumination devices, and more particularly to an illumination device adapted to illuminate a guest check presenter.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Schlosser, et al., U.S. 2004/0099546, teaches a guest check presenter that includes an LED mounted on the front face of a light-emitting device for illuminating the check through a magnifying sheet. The guest check presenter also includes a plurality of signaling lights on an outer edge of the light-emitting device that are adapted to alert the waiter to pick up the check when the patron is ready to pay.
A disadvantage of such a device is that once the guest check presenter becomes worn, the entire device (including the lights) must be thrown away and replaced. Furthermore, the red LED signal light may be the best suited for signaling the server. Other prior art references include similar drawbacks and weaknesses.
Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,208, teaches guest check presenter that includes a lighting element and switch mounted on the back panel of the guest check presenter a for making it easier for the customer to be able to read one's tab/check upon the receipt thereof.
Thompson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,357, teaches a guest check presenter or similar folder that is automatically illuminated, when the covers are opened, by a source of illumination affixed to at least one of the covers adjacent an edge surface thereof. The other of the covers includes a notch in opposite position to overlie the source when the covers are folded closed, thereby retaining the page substantially flat—with electronic switch means serving to energize the illumination source only when the front and back covers are separated.
Dempsey, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,673, teaches a guest check presenter with an illuminated signaling beacon for signaling a server that the billfold and payment are ready to be collected. The signaling beacon is mounted on the front of the billfold and includes a pressure-actuating electrical or mechanical switch that turns on and off a light source such as an LED. The light source is enclosed in a housing comprising a bracket mounted on the front of the billfold and a back plate mounted on the inside of the billfold, where the bracket and back plate cooperate to sandwich a front panel of the billfold there between.
A similar signaling mechanism is also shown in Goor, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,115.
Maxymych, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,748, teaches a transaction tray comprising a tray portion and a hinged lid portion. The tray portion has a transaction compartment and a storage compartment, and lighting means associated with the transaction compartment. The lid portion has a flat outer surface and a parallel inner surface. A first transparent window is provided in the outer surface of the lid and a second transparent window in the inner surface. A first translucent advertising substrate is displayed in the first window and a second translucent advertising substrate is displayed in the second window. A lighting means is provided between the first and second translucent substrates whereby the transaction tray will be lit by the lighting means and the translucent advertising substrates will be displayed and backlit from both sides of the hinged lid.
Yama, U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,563, teaches a lighted check holder device for easily reading and completing the check or invoice transactions. The lighted check holder device includes a first cover member being hingedly attached to one of the side walls of the check support member and being closeable over the recessed portion in the top wall of the check support member; and further includes a light-emitting assembly for providing light to a check or invoice removably received in the recessed portion.
Broxson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,156, teaches a portable illumination device for reading material in dark or underlit environments. This illumination device is operable upon the opening of its book-like folded covers and upon the tilting of the device to a pre-set angle or greater to close a circuit containing a mercury tilt switch, battery and sources of illumination. Once the device is properly positioned, the plurality of individual illumination sources are activated to illuminate the reading material placed therein. A reading bar incorporating a magnifying glass can be slid along the reading material so as to magnify or highlight such material for easier reading thereof. The tilt switch and battery power sources are preferably located along the spine of the device.
Thompson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,093, teaches a case for holding and illuminating an open magazine, or the like.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various illumination devices that are adapted to be built into guest check presenters. However, the prior art does not teach an illumination device that includes an adhesive element that enables the illumination device to be attached to a standard guest check presenter. The prior art also does not teach an illumination device that may be removed from a guest check presenter when the guest check presented becomes worn out, and reattached to a new guest check presenter. Finally, the prior art does not teach an illumination device that is adapted to hold and illuminate a credit card such that it extends from the guest check presenter, thereby signaling a server to come and pick up the guest check presenter. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.